Candy Wrappers Versus Guns And Roses
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: Gabriel is given a new task after the apocalypse: a guardian angel.  But who is this mysterious hunter he must guard? What will happen to them? Please read... summary sucks.  Gabriel/OC. post-apocalypse Au. R&R and visit my poll!
1. Prologue

**Well, here is my new fanfic. The title will eventually be explained, so hang in there. **

**Warnings: Gabriel/OC, post-apocalypse AU, language, rating subject to change, Un-betaed due to lack of beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Mutiny, and Sari. You'll find out soon enough who they are. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review, and vote on my poll (go to my profile page).**

****

Candy Wrappers Versus Guns And Roses

Prologue

Gabriel wandered through Heaven, ignoring the stares of the angels and souls around him. The apocalypse was over, Gabriel, Dean, and Sam were alive, Lucifer and Michael were in the pit, Castiel was the new leader of heaven because Raphael had been killed (Mutiny the Hellhound was a real bitch, especially when working with angels). Actually, Mutiny herself had protected Castiel as he slew Raphael. Gabriel had watched as Castiel bought the hound from Crowley (A.K.A threatened to smite him), then used Mutiny in the fight. The two were inseparable now. Shaking his head, Gabriel thought about getting his own pet. He quickly decided against it. Too much work. Gabriel sat on the bench he came across, listening to the sounds around him. The flutter of wings soothed him into a relaxed state, his own honey-color wings spread around him. He closed his eyes, and entered a dreamlike state of existence. After a while he opened his eyes. Gabriel couldn't remember what he had dreamed about, but he did remember the task given to him. He knew that his dreams had been influenced by God, who had forgiven him for running away. In the long run, Gabriel got to keep his Trickster powers and continue his lifestyle, as long as his intentions were true. Rising from the bench, Gabriel snapped his fingers and was immediately on Earth. He started walking, using the time before he reached the motel to phrase his words. This was the beginning of his new assignment: Guardian Angel to one Sari Hope, Demon Hunter Extraordinaire.

****

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review and vote on my poll! Please! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello! **

**I hated the prologue of this story, but I like this first chapter. Also, the formatting on the prologue got messed up when I transferred it… I have no clue how to fix it. Sorry!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed (Emily, X5, EvilAngelTeamGabe, The chimp that stole your car, and Celestial Stupidity)! It made me… very happy. Enjoy! **

**Same warnings apply. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. We miss you, Gabriel (Richard Speight Jr.)!**

**Creativity Incarnate**

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

****

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

In a run-down motel room, Demon Hunter Sari Hope checked her weapons one last time. Her knife was in its case on her hip, holy water in a perfume bottle next to it, her favorite gun (Ebony-handled short-nosed .45 caliber pistol with a silencer) safely stored in the pocket of her tight, black leather jacket. She wore a blood red tanktop, short enough to show off her tanned, in-shape abdominal muscles. On top of that was the jacket, as short as her shirt and tight enough to show off her curves without being slutty. For pants she wore skinny jeans, torn and faded but stylishly so. Her feet were covered by females' black combat boots, with laces up to the top (which was mid-calf). Her hair was short, creamy brown with blonde highlights. Her eyes were forest green, sometimes a woody brown. She had full lips. All in all, Sari was pretty good looking, with a dangerous edge. Sari was setting off to kill the ghoul which had been terrorizing the small town she was in. As she opened the door to her room, she came face to face with a short man. He had dirty-blond/brown hair, honey-colored eyes, and a long face with the beginnings of a beard. His clothes were loose on him. He wore an olive-green jacket and a matching brown shirt with tan cargo pants. Sari would have thought he was handsome, except that he was obviously about to enter her room. He smiled at her.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully and maybe a bit nervously.

"… Can I help you somehow?" Sari asked, unsure why this strange man was in front of her.

"Nope. I'm here to help you."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested. Sorry." Sari just wanted him to leave now.

"I'm not selling anything."

Baffled, Sari stared at him for a moment. He stared right back.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you or something?"

"We've never met, if that's what you mean. I'm Gabriel."

"Uh, hi. I'm Kali Norseki." Sari gave a fake name, still unsure of what to do about this stranger. She was standing half-in, half-out of her doorway, keys in hand. Gabriel, as she now knew him as, snorted, and chuckled.

"Nice. Well, Sari, are we going to stand here all say, or what?"

"Excuse me? How do you know my name? Who are you?" Sari's hand flew to her knife, ready to attack the being in front of her.

"Okay, easy there tiger. I come in peace," Gabriel held his hands up, keeping them in Sari's sight.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sari growled.

"Can we at least go somewhere more private?" Gabriel asked her. Sari hesitated before stepping back into her room. She didn't take her eyes off of her visitor. Although she would have preferred to stay in public, she couldn't risk getting arrested if she was forced to attack the man in front of her. Once they were in the room, Gabriel relaxed a bit and smiled. Until Sari pulled out her pistol, aiming for his heart. His hands, which had fallen to his sides, came racing up in front of him, as though he could stop the bullet from hitting his body. "Whoa! Don't shoot! I can explain!"

"Then you better explain." Sari calmly said. On the outside, she was tough love, but on the inside she was panicking. How had this man known where to find her? How did he know her real name?

"I am the archangel Gabriel. I've been sent from Heaven to be your Guardian Angel." Gabriel didn't make a joke, and seemed very serious. Sari _thought_ about putting down her gun.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. It's a leap of faith. Or I could show you my grace and blind you forever."

"I'll pass. What about your wings?"

"What about them?" Gabriel seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Aren't they supposed to be all fluffy and whatnot? Where are they?" Sari had grown up believing in angels, and although not belonging to any certain religion, still had those beliefs. Her silver charm bracelet (which had a cross and some real protective symbols, which she had made herself) showed that. Gabriel's face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"First of all, I am in no way 'fluffy', and second of all, my wings are private, and hidden. Now could you please put down your gun?"

"Hmm… I have an idea." Sari said, before she pulled the trigger. The silver, anti-demon bullet pierced Gabriel's stomach.

"OWW! Shit!" he yelled, as his hands covered the wound. A bit of blood came out, and he cursed. After about 30 seconds, the bullet was pushed out of the hole, falling to the floor with a 'clink'. Sari watched in curiosity as the wound healed with a faint glow. Satisfied that Gabriel was indeed one of the good guys, she restored the gun to her jacket. Deciding she would continue with her plans for the evening, Sari went to the door of her apartment again.

"You're just gonna leave? No comment on how you just got trigger happy, Miss Shoot-First-Ask-Questions-Later?" Gabriel complained.

"Hey, I did ask you questions. Anyway, I see no reason to stay here when my job is out there." Sari pointed outside. "Coming?" Gabriel gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged. "Oh, and you should probably clean up…" Gabriel looked down at the red stain and the hole in his shirt, frowned, then snapped.

"Fine then. Let's go… what are we doing?" he asked as Sari shooed him out of her room.

"We are hunting. C'mon." She walked to her car, a metallic red 1994 Ford Mustang Convertible.

Gabriel sighed, then followed, and they left to face the ghoul.

****

**Well, I finally got this done! If you review, I will be putting your name in my author's note for the next chapter (when it gets written), unless you tell me not to. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Creativity Incarnate. **


End file.
